Three Most Painful Things
by hrs289
Summary: Tony experiences the three most painful things in his life all at the hands of an Ex-Villain Loki. WARNING: Character Death, FrostIron, Tony/Loki, Avenger!Loki, Norse Mythology Kids, One or Two very minor OC's. First Fan fiction no flames please! Rated T because I am paranoid. But the worst thing is a bit of blood and Tony being a potty mouth. XD ONE SHOT please review. -


**Hello Everyone! I originally wrote this for my girlfriend who cosplays my Tony. ^-^ A few things first! This is based off of a role-play I am doing with my Tony so there is a few things that are not connected to the story. Tony is having a kid with a surrogate mother named Annabelle who has developed a friendship with Loki as mentioned in the story. Loki's Mythological kids are also in the story, only the 4 of them that were his successors in Ragnarok and Odin's steed Slephnir. They are all in human form.**

**Another thing is that Pepper has done some very bad things and long story short, Tony is lividly angry at her. Also pertaining to that is that Pepper is no longer CEO of Stark Companies or whatever it's called, Rhodey is. I think that's about it. ^-^ Please enjoy my depression.**

There was too much noise. Shrieks of enemies in battle and battle cries of fellow Avengers. Guns and repulsor shots. The roars from the Hulk. And yet he knew when he heard a pained cry in the air who it was, and where he fell.

Running as fast as he could he took his helmet off and tossed it to the side sliding on his knees the few feet up to the Body. "Oh god Loki." Tony panted out painfully. He felt as if he was the one who had been wounded. Stark bent over the god. "Hey come on. Let's get you up and we can get over to the sidelines. Do some hocus pocus shit and we can get back out there." With that he grabbed the Gods arm and gave him a little tug half standing up. He stopped at a groan from the God.

"No please. Wait a moment... Just so I can get my breath." That sounded like a good idea to Tony. Breath was good. He leaned back down as Loki stared at the sky blinking slowly and panting. Bending back over the god and moving lower he saw blood starting to pool from his middle. Blinking he moved to rip off some of the plated armor. He felt sick at what he saw.

"Oh god..." Was there even a middle left? All it looked like was a mess. A chunk had been taken out strait from his left side to up near his belly button. He saw bone and just blood. Lots of blood.

A breath less chuckle that sounded pained and forced. "Yes?" Tony tore his eyes away and looked up grabbing his hand. "We need to get you help. Now." He looked up over the raging battle field. No one had noticed. How had no one noticed, it was so painfully obvious. "BRUCE!? THOR!? STEVE!?" He screamed out to the field.

"No... No no it's alright Anthony. I can fix it." Shakily Loki's other hand tried to move up only to shake and fall down to the ground, his breathing became harder. "Yah... Yes. Fix it you can do it. Come on you'll feel better after it right?" Tony grabbed the hand that fell and put it a few inches over to the wound. "Come on come on. Say some magic Norse words and we can get back out there."

Loki didn't seem to hear him staring back at the sky. "Hey. Hey Magic Hands!? Now would be a good time. Come on just-" Tony swallowed a sob chocking his words. "Just say it." No answer. Fully panicked he jerked his head up facing the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs, "STEVE! CLINT! NATASHA! ANYONE PLEASE! WE NEED HELP! THOR!" Over and over until he heard a rasp of a voice.

"Stop." A low laugh. "You're giving me a headache." Tony looked back down to find green eyes looking back at him. They still shone even though his skin was growing paler, and his lips bluer. (O.o XD No pun intended.) The billionaire swallowed and squeezed his hand looking down at the wound. He felt a stab of relief as he saw green sparks dancing around his fingers.

"Yah. Yah you got this." He stared transfixed on the sparks until they started to die. "H-hey wait a moment." An iron glove came off and then so did the other one. He wiped his face and reached down to touch Loki's cheek. "Come on." Loki shook his head panting harder gasping. "No. No don't give me that bullshit. Come on!" He looked up frantic. No one was in sight. "I-I'll. I'll fly to you a hospital okay? They can fix you alright?"

Loki opened his eyes again. Tony had to lean in to hear him. "I'm already broken Anthony." Another chocked sob. "No wait don't say that give it a moment. Jarvis?" Looking down he dropped Loki's hand to grab his helmet and reach in to rip out the Bluetooth like device he had installed and put it in his ear. "Jarvis we need help." "Yes sir. What do you need?"

Loki reached up weakly for him with the hand he used to be holding. Though he only got it a foot in the air before it dropped limply down to his chest again his eyes half closed and skin pale as paper. Tony swallowed and grabbed his hand again pulling it up to where his reactor pulsed in his suit, he ignored Jarvis. "See. See, you fixed me. I can do it. I'll fix you I promise."

The God shook his head hand growing limp in his hand. "Hey. HEY!" Tony yelled at him and squeezed it tighter. "Hey no. Wait a minute no. You're not allowed to do this. Hel's birthday's next week. Nir and her are so excited to see you. So you have to stay awake okay?" The green eyes flashed with tired recognition. "Yah yah. Your kid's remember? Good. Just. Just." It was then that his sobs took over his words and he buried his nose in to the back of Loki's hand letting his tears fall down on it.

"...Anthony...?" Tony looked up not leaning away from his hand placing soft frantic kisses to it as if that would magically make it all better. Loki blinked again and took several moments to catch his breath to speak. Tony interrupted him. "You fixed me okay? Remember? I let you out of the cage because of it." Stopped to swallow and sniff. "So. I'm going to fix you okay? J-Just stay awake for another moment. Someone's going to come okay? S-so just. Shh. Don't worry okay?"

Loki shook his head again. "Anthony listen..." Why was his voice so far away? Tony leaned forward and gripped his hand tighter. "Y-yah?" "You...you already fixed me...Anthony..." That brought on another broken sob and shakily panicky breaths from Tony. "I-I don't-" He began shaking visibly even under all the metal.

"I love you..." Tony was not sure what was worse. Loki telling him he loved him or the flash of panic that took over the green eyes. "I-I l-lov-" He couldn't speak anymore. He gripped his hand and tighter and broke out in to full sobs shaking his head. Looking up at Loki's face another time he was shocked to see that the panic was gone.

Instead there was a smile lighting up the gods too pale face. Where did that smile come from? He wasn't supposed to be smiling. He was supposed to be doing his Harry Potter thing and healing himself so they could get up and go back out there. Why was there a smile? Anything but that. With a shaky panicked couple of breaths Tony brought his hand to where his heart should have been and touched Loki's face again cupping his cheek. It was then with tears streaming down his face and struggling for breath that Tony smiled too.

Who knows how long they stayed like that. But all too soon the grip on his hand loosened and went limp. His smile slowly faded away and those bright green eyes dulled. Like a candle that finally just burnt out after years of burning bright. Tony shook his head. "Hey. H-Hey. Loki. Loki come on. Hey." He shook the hand lightly. "Loki? Come on let's get you up. Forget about the fight okay? Let's just go home. Jarvis can order some ice cream and we can watch Harry Potter again right? We can watch all of them okay?" He sniffed. "Then we can go to bed and sleep in until the light finally wakes us up. We can make the good kind of coffee again okay?" He was chocked out and let his forehead fall down on to the chest plate of his armor.

"Please. P-Please just. Wake up." He was suddenly aware of how quiet it had gotten. There was only a couple gun shots here and there, they did not sound like his tech either. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Steve. He let out a shuttering breath. "H-He's just," Another sniff, "Just getting his breath back. D-did we win?"

Thor dropped heavily beside him and Bruce went over to check his pulse. Tony never let his gaze go of the half closed dull eyes. But he noticed when Bruce looked up at Steve and shook his head. Steve's hand tightened on his shoulder and he pulled him up standing. Clint and Natasha picked up the gloves and helmet. Tony made a mad grab for Loki pulling towards him. "Wait wait! We can't just leave him here let me go!"

"Tony. Tony. I need you to calm down." Steve pulled him around and grabbed his shoulders. "Okay just listen to me." Tony shook his head over and over. "Nonononononononono." Steve continued over the constant moan. "Thor's going to carry him. And we're going to get you two on the hovercraft back to Malibu okay?" "Nononononononono." "Come on..." Another look behind him and he could see Thor bend down to scoop up his dead brother in his arms. Clint, Natasha and Bruce were behind him.

Natasha had her face on. Bruce was in the very back looking down with a hand over his forehead. Tony remembered with a flash that they had grown rather close once Loki had accepted them as a team. He wished he could feel sympathy for them. But it was all numb. Even Clint looked deadly grim as he fallowed Natasha.

Steve leading Tony with unusual gentleness back to the carrier. When they slowly got there he sat him down. "Tony...?" He didn't look up for a moment or two. When he did he dragged his gaze up to him. "You are shaking. Bruce is going to help get your suit off okay? I'm going to get you a blanket." Tony shook his head as he had been doing. Steve went off anyways and Bruce stepped forward.

They met eyes for the first time. Tony was surprised to find tears staining Bruce's eyes and cheeks. Slowly they began to remove the metal. After words they met eyes again. "I...-" Tony tried to find words. But Bruce cut him off by laying a hand over his shoulder. "I know." Silence. "I just know..."

Steve came back with a blanket and went over to Thor who was bent over Loki's still body which had been laid on a desk. Tony stood up and went over. His eyes were still open. It was then that he did the 3rd most painful thing in his life. He reached out and closed Loki's eyes, shutting them for the last time. As soon as he did that he broke down in to shuttering sobs again and Steve went back over to him. He doesn't remember much. Just sobbing, to numb to feel foolish, in to Steve's quickly drenched suit.

When they got back to the mansion they unloaded Loki and on Tony's suddenly stern orders put him not in the lab so that they could call someone. But in their old bedroom. It was then that he made everyone leave and went over. Staring at the body for a moment he had a thought that he was really truly insane. Having a dead body in his bed. But instead he went over and started taking off the armor. Once he was stripped he went and got bandages and wrapped it around the wound tight and thick. He then wiped the blood off.

He wet his hair with a rag and brushed it back carefully. He then propped him up on a few pillows and went over to manually turn on the 7th Harry Potter movie. Loki's favorite due to the twin's scenes. He went over and sat in a chair beside his bed as the theme song he used to loath played.

The other's found him head tipped forward fast asleep with the main menu playing, Loki's hand in his lap 3 hours later.

Loki was gone. The next time Tony would see him would be the funeral. Which was in 3 days. Invites were sent out only to the most private of people. This would be a small funeral. Not too many people. Tony had insisted saying that the both of them didn't like people much anyways.

The first day he had seen so many people. Not press people. People people. Rhodey had come to make sure he was alright. Pepper had shown her face, which was surprisingly tear stained though she had tried to hide it with makeup. She had hugged him and he had just left without a word.

Two visits were forever burned in to his mind. The less painful one was Annabelle. She had been coming over even after the baby had been born. She had had the patience enough to teach Loki more about technology and how to use a cell phone which proved helpful. He had gotten her in to Harry Potter and Tony could not even begin to count the number of times that he had walked in on the both of them wrapped in blankets fast asleep with one of the movies on at like 5 in the morning.

She had ran in yelling at him to tell her why Loki wasn't picking up his cell phone. He had sat her down and just gave her a hopeless look. Her eyes widened in shock and he just shook his head confirming her thought. She had hugged him tightly and started to sob. He placed a hand on her shoulder faking awkwardness. But when she pulled back and looked at him with big green eyes that reminded him of his dead love he burst out crying and pulled her close in to a tight hug. They cried half the day until she had to shakily leave.

The 2nd most painful thing he had ever had to do in his life was talk to the kids. He had gathered all 4 of them in the 5th floor living area and sat them down on the rug. He plopped down cross legged and sighed raggedly. They sat in silence until Slephir's quiet voice piped up. "Mr. Stork? Are you going to tell us where Mommy is?" Tony shook his head feeling tears well up. No one seemed to understand until Hel let out a breath and said in a shaky yet probably the strongest voice she had ever used. "One."

They all reacted differently. Hel had grabbed Nir's hand and they both hugged each other tightly as Nir started to shake uncontrollably. Hel looked down sitting on her legs, hands neatly folded in her lap and she closed her eyes. Jorm sat there looking shocked and confused. Fenrir did the same for a moment until he suddenly reacted. He sprang up eyes wide and wild.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled at him. "NO YOU'RE LYING! HE'S NOT DEAD! DAD CAN'T DIE DUMBASS!" Tony sniffed again. At the worlds he briefly remembered Thor once showing up with a sad face telling Loki and him how many Asgardians had died in a fight assisting Ninflhiem, he had been shocked that god's could seriously die that easily. He just looked up at the fiery haired teen as he turned and started just smashing everything. They sat there silently until Fen was done over turning everything in the room and ripping photos off the walls. He had left when they had started to gather together and whisper. Hel had looked up at him before moving over to give him a small hug and kiss his cheek. He sniffed and got up and just left unable to stand being in there any longer.

Nir's gaze met his own as he turned to press the button. He'll never forget the pain and begging in his burning blue gaze.

The second day was the day they went to Asgard. Tony had only been their once, when Loki had needed a golden apple to remain alive. It seemed so ironic that they were going to tell everyone of his death.

After a powerful lurch he found himself on the floor of the rebuilt Bifrost chamber. Thor had helped him up. There was no reception. No confusing greeting or screams of disgust this time. Somehow it was not the same.

Asgard's golden beauty sparkled from everywhere and though Thor had came up to tell everyone first off, no one seemed any different. Anger bubbled at the base of Tony's stomach and he gritted his teeth.

As soon as they stepped in to the Throne room he was almost knocked off of his feet. Frigga held him in a tight loving embrace and was sobbing uncontrollably. Yet she was managing to cry out words. "Oh my poor baby. My baby." She sobbed. Tony automatically hugged her back. But with the way she was crying and the way she hugged him, he was not sure if she was crying about Loki or trying to tell him how sorry she was for his own loss. He opted for both and suddenly they were seated down over on the steps before the thrones.

Odin was nowhere to be seen though Thor stood over by the door. When Frigga parted from him she grabbed his cheeks in both hands and gently wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "Oh Norn's..." She panted out and wiped her own face. "I-I'm so sorry. I just don't-" Tony nodded and just leaned forward to hug her again. This time he was the only one who cried.

The third day he spent alone in his mansion. He hadn't slept. He watched the sunrise over the ocean remembering that when Loki had gotten really upset about a fight, in which Tony had pointed out as soon as he died Loki would just go and find someone else. They had of course had sex right here and stayed up the whole night relishing in the closeness until they could watch the sun turn the sky red. Again. Irony... He sighed heavily.

At 7 in the morning he got up stiffly to go and make coffee. He left it black wanting to taste the "good" kind of coffee but he had started crying when he had even thought about trying to make it alone.

9 in the morning he sat in his office chair that he had sent for from his tower. Pathetic... But he had started to cry when he found it smelled like him. He stayed the chair spinning around and crying in to a pillow until he fell asleep.

He woke up at 6 when Jarvis told him he had a visitor. Surprisingly it was Natasha. She had come in with a burger king bag and a cup holder of jumbo sodas. They spent the night blaring music, each eating at least 6 hamburgers and chugging spiked Pepsi until Tony had passed out on the couch and Natasha could call for a ride.

Day of the funeral... Tony had gotten up with a massive hang over. He was too numb to care. He took some pills and drank some water. When he went looking for a suit to wear he pulled on Loki's personal favorite, the dark gray suit with nothing but a black casual t-shirt beneath it.

While he was looking for suit pants he had found Loki's favorite scarf. Steve found him curled up fully dress in his suit, sunglasses on, holding the scarf to his face sobbing.

The funeral was silent. Literally silent. There were a few people there and then the Avengers. Soon everyone left. There were no speeches. Nothing big. No big hero's send off. Tony said that he would have hated that, and everyone had agreed. Everyone had one by one just gone up and said goodbye. Then they left. One by one. Until it was just the team left.

Everyone stood back quietly while Tony walked up. His eyes blurred as he touched the box. He dropped to his knees shaking his head. Steve went over and bent down putting a hand on his shoulder. Soon Bruce joined him, only he did not offer any comfort, he knew Tony did not want it. He just went over and knelt in front of the casket. Thor walked over and touched his brother's name on it. Though they had never officially gotten married Loki's casket bore Tony's last name. Though the casket was originally made with only Loki engraved on it, Tony had taken one of Natasha's knifes and carefully caved in the last name. So he would belong somewhere.

Clint shook his head. This was strange. So broken up. Even he who had HATED the bastered felt suddenly brought down. This was the second team mate they had lost, Coulson being the first. He heard Natasha let out a shaky breath and looked up to find that her face had broken and she had tears in her eyes. Clint's eyes widened in shock and he reached over to grab her in a hug and settle them both down on the ground.

They all stayed that way for a tense 15 minutes until Clint finally spoke up. "You know... O.o He finally got us all to kneel to him." The tension was suddenly broken as Tony tilted his head up to the sky and burst out laughing. The other's joined in for a moment and they all stood up suddenly feeling a bit lighter.

This was not like a speech or any other funeral they had ever seen. Nope. Tony sat on the casket hand over the name engraved in to it and listed off all of his most annoying traits and why he hated him. He ended the ramble with everyone laughing. He smirked and laughed lightly petting his hand over the name with a fond chuckle, "God I love the bastered."

Thus made Thor start to tell everyone random stories. They stayed listening to it making themselves comfortable. Steve had noticed the sun going down. But, he being the only one who would offer, he got up and went to order everyone pizza, grab some alcohol and blankets and pillows. He returned and everyone shouted there joy at finally having food.

Feeling lighter than he had in a long time they all split up the pizza as the normally would. They all noticed that the one piece was left that Loki would normally have. They did not say anything nor eat it. Just left it in the box. When Thor told them that sometimes in royal burials they would leave the Price/Princess/King/Queen or whatever food and belongings.

With sudden glee they had a great time picking random things off of each other and putting them on top of the casket in a festive way. By the time the sun started to rise again the only part of the casket you could see was the name. On top of it there was Loki's scarf, Natasha's favorite hunting knife, a piece of Thor's cape, One of the wings off of Steve's hood, One of Bruce's cufflinks that sparkled green, Tony's favorite sunglasses, twigs and branches, leafs and grass, weeds and flowers they had picked, (*cough cough* stolen. Shh.) A piece of cold cheese pizza, a glass of a strangely mixed drink, (wine, coke and a few hard shots) and though everyone noticed no one spoke up, one of Hawkeye's exploding arrows.

That was when Fury called and ended their fun. Agent Hill showed up with cars. Everyone touched Tony's shoulder and started to leave gathering up their stuff. Soon Tony was alone.

He felt weight crush down on him again. He touched the name and felt tears welling up again. He stood there crying for another good half hour. Everyone patiently sat in the car watching out the windows with sad expressions of sympathy. Tony finally stood up straighter and tapped the name. "I'll see you soon Magic Hands..."

Two years after Loki's death Tony was at a party. He was not with anyone. He had not slept with anyone sense Loki. He had not touched, kissed or even looked at another human being for a god had captured his heart.

Rhodey led a man over who looked important and pompous. The man stuck a hand out. "Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you."

That was when Tony did the most painful thing in his life. He stuck out his hand and shook it. "Please. Call me Anthony."


End file.
